The Light in Shadows
by The Sage of Shadow
Summary: Naruto has settled in with the village after his trip with Jiraiya. With everything back into place, what will happen next with the blonde wonder? Rated M for harsh language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful readers! My other story was going nowhere, so I abandoned it. Focusing on a new story, and actual regular basis updates! Got a new pen name! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm experimenting with my stories and I need, need, NEED reviews and suggestions! Thanks. ON WITH THE STORY!**

A distant scream of "FUCK!" echoed through the fairly quiet streets of Konoha. As early in the morning as it was, this was normal for the village. A 15 year old Naruto was back to training intensely very early in the morning. Something that all of the villagers certainly didn't miss while Naruto was gone, but it was kind of like having a rooster call wake you up.

"Fuck! Ow, goddamnit…." The mentioned blonde chunin (Yeah, fuck it. This is AU. Naruto came back and took the chunin exams.) was bundled up in an uncomfortable looking position after his extremely tiring training. He practiced his rasengan, which could now be performed almost without attention in one hand, with two hundred clones. He divided them evenly, each of them working on adding a different elemental chakra to the rasengan. While his clones trained, the real Naruto was looking through the scroll he received upon his coming back to Konoha. When he saw the label, 'Namikaze special techniques', he was fucking excited. Scratch that, he couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of it. This brings us to the uncomfortable looking position he was currently in. He had read up on the famed Hiraishin technique that was in the scroll. The scroll broke down the information of the seal, making it simpler. To Naruto's credit, he was a very smart guy. Scratch that, he was a genius. If he wasn't slacking off in his academy days, he could probably pass the arrogant asshole Uchiha. Anyway, he was smart. He understood the technique, and made his own Hiraishin seal for the first time. He attached the scroll to a normal kunai, and threw it at a tree, efficiently lodging it into the wood. He activated the technique, saying (not too loudly) "Hiraishin!" Even though he knew it wasn't necessary, he thought it sounded really cool. The technique worked perfectly, but the regular kunai was thrown off balance because of the weight, leading to his uncomfortable situation. He was letting off a stream of frustrated curses, until he sensed someone come out of the forest behind him.

"Um…" A quiet voice spoke. He noticed the voice immediately, and relaxed. He still closed his scroll and slung it over his back, just in case. "U-uh, Naruto-kun… I couldn't help but overhear you, a-and I came t-to check it o-out…" She managed to get out quietly. _She's cute when she stutters… Okay focus damn you! We need to fix her confidence problems. I know she likes me, maybe I can ask her out and help her feel loved and help her regain confidence. _Naruto thought with a smile towards Hinata.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said cheerily. "What's up?" She smiled weakly. Anybody with a brain could tell she was extremely nervous around him because she liked him. A lot. _Sigh… We really need to get that straight. Maybe we can train? _"Sorry about the noise," Naruto said suddenly. "But I train really hard really early. Say, if you're up with me, would you like to train with me?" She looked like she would almost faint on the spot. _Did Naruto-kun just ask me out? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Okay, stay focused Hinata, you gotta do this!_ Her face toned down a few shades of red, regaining some natural color.

"Yeah, sure Naruto-kun. I would really love that." _YES! I didn't stutter at all! Oh… Naruto-kun is already helping me! I really love him… _"Really?" Naruto asked. "Thank you Hinata-chan!" Naruto was already helping Hinata progress. His thoughts were still on the scroll… To get started, he took his scroll off his back. Hinata caught herself staring at him. He had certainly grown these past years. He changed his outfit from that orange 'kill me now' vest. He had a long black cloak with orange flames at the bottom of it flowing over his other clothes. His cloak was the same form as the Yondaime Hokage's awesome cloak, just a different color. Under his cloak, he was wearing a standard black shirt, as well as slightly baggy black pants and standard shinobi sandals. What surprised Hinata were 2 things. She caught a glimpse of a sword strapped across his waist under his cloak, and while he took off the Namikaze scroll he left his toad contract scroll on. He assumed a defensive position.

"Well, Hinata. Come at me with all you've got."

**Okay! Yeah, I know. Short chapter… I just wanted to kick off my new story. So, yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! I'm desperate for some tips since I'm still new. If anyone wants to use ideas or beta my stuff, hit me up with whatever. Thanks for reading! Hopefully, I will be updating this weekly. About the story itself, it seems like it's shifting into a NarutoxHinata thing, but I'd rather do something with him and Ino. Oh yeah, I'm overpowering the shit out of Naruto. Gonna give him an awesome bloodline 'n shit… All right, enough rambling. REVIEW PLEASE!**

-**Your loyal writer, Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again wonderful readers! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got caught up in a bunch of shit; my girlfriend broke up with me, my best friend had surgery… shit got pretty crazy in the last 2 weeks… Well, on with the story!**

Hinata stood in front of Naruto, eyeing him with her Byakugan. Not even the Byakugan could see what changed within him. To Hinata, he was even dreamier than before. He was less of a loudmouthed knucklehead, he was extremely handsome, and he could evade and counter all of her Jyuuken strikes! He was amazing…

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan! Are you in there?" Naruto questioned jokingly. Hinata shook herself from her deep thought and realized Naruto right in front of her. She blushed a crimson red.

"EEP!" She screamed, as she lost balance and fell into Naruto, who in turn decided to have some fun and purposefully wobbled over and fell onto the grass with her laying on him with her head on his chest. She blushed even brighter. "Don't scare me like that Naruto…" _I didn't stutter at all! Can only a few training matches really do that!? I've grown comfortable around Naruto, and I no longer stutter. Thank you Naruto-kun! _She thought, while unconsciously putting her arms around his neck. Naruto stood there with Hinata hugging him, thinking. _She's grown comfortable around me. We can finally talk without her fainting or stuttering her way away from me. Maybe I should take her out? She's a beautiful, powerful girl who loves me with her whole heart. Yeah. I should definitely do that. _Naruto thought.

"Hey, Hinata, would you like to go to dinner with me? I'll go to wherever you want to go," Naruto said with a little uncertainty. Of all these years of being rejected, he just wouldn't be able to take it if she rejected him as well. Hinata looked up at him with her pale eyes. Naruto thought they were beautiful. Hinata, still blushing, said, "Naruto-kun… OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She yelled. Naruto sighed in relief, and then smiled at her. They were still lying on the grass together. Hinata smiled back at him. She moved up and leaned in. He saw this and leaned in as well. Then, in that magical moment when their lips SHOULD have met, he heard a scream that could be heard all over Konoha.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!" Hinata and Naruto both sighed in annoyance. They would have to do that later tonight during the date. "Oh, fuck. I haven't said hi to anyone yet! Tsunade probably told them I was back! Oh no…" Then he realized whom the scream came from. He also saw her running as fast as she could towards the forest. Reluctantly, he got up and pulled up Hinata with him.

"I'll be at your estate at 8:00 to pick you up, okay?" Naruto said. Hinata nodded. Naruto jumped out of the forest headed straight for Sakura, who was not stopping. She twitched and jumped up to meet him in midair, then with her famous super-punch, pounded him into the earth. The Naruto she hit just disappeared with a poof, leaving her in a small crater. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around and slapped Naruto.

"Three years, Naruto! THREE YEARS! And you don't even say hello to any of us when you get back?!" She yelled. Naruto looked behind her to see all of his friends from the academy days. Sakura then enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug. "But I'm glad you're back…" (Quick AN: Naruto took a small, personalized chunin exam from Tsunade.)

After that, all of his comrades greeted him, each in their different ways. Lee yelled about how youthful Naruto was and the flames of youth, but one person in particular caught his eye. When they first locked gazes in over 3 years, Ino bit her lower lip and fidgeted. "Um, welcome back, Naruto." She smiled.

**And there's another chapter for you! Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW! I LIVE OFF FEEDBACK AND I'M STARVING RIGHT NOW! So look forward to my next chapter! Naruto catches up with Ino, has his date with Hinata, and gets some new power! I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I haven't updated in forever because for some reason my first priority isn't a new chapter… I'm definitely not updating weekly, this'll be an erratic schedule. Please review and tell me if you like this story, I'm considering burying this story. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Naruto gazed at the beautiful platinum blonde in front of him. She really filled out in 3 years… Ino noticed his gaze and fidgeted. _Aw yeah, she's totally into me. _Naruto thought. He smirked. "Hey Ino, long time no see!" He said cheerfully. Ino smiled a nervous smile. "Hey, Naruto. Welcome back." Naruto smirked. _All right, let's have a little fun. Sakura interrupts my moment; I'll make my damn most out of it._ Naruto generated a flow of wind chakra around them. Ino's ponytail swayed in the wind and Naruto's cloak billowed out, showing more of his muscled chest in his tight black shirt. Ino blushed even further, averting her eyes. The breeze ended and Naruto's smirk widened.

"You okay, Ino? You seem a little red." Naruto walked over to her. _Here's the kicker. Let's see what happens. _He put a hand on her forehead. "You sick?" Ino stared into his blue eyes with her own sea foam eyes for a moment, before her eyes widened. She jumped back with a "KYAA!" Naruto burst out laughing. He couldn't help it! He almost lost his balance laughing. Ino looked at him, embarrassed. She stomped her foot down with a harrumph and started to walk away. The rest of Naruto's friends looked at him curiously. What happened to Konoha's #1 knuckleheaded shinobi? He turned to them, wiping a tear from his eye. "Whew… It's good to see everybody again." He gave his trademark grin and vanished. No poof, no leaves. Just vanished. Naruto reappeared in his home, overjoyed that his Hiraishin was a complete success. "Hell yeah! The new Yellow Flash is here! The Orange Maelstrom!" He cheered.

After he was done cheering, he looked around his apartment. He sighed. Though he accomplished so much, he still lived in the same piece of shit apartment. "Ugh… I have to get out of this shit hole." And so, he made a plan. Savings. He walked into the Hokage's office. "Hey, baa-chan. I have to talk to you." He dodged an incoming punch. He yawned as he blocked another. "So, I really want to get out of my tiny piece o' crap apartment. I don't know if I have any money currently, so I was wondering if you could open a savings account for me…" He said, dodging and blocking punches and kicks. Mostly dodges. She fuckin' hit HARD… The busty Hokage looked at him, clearly surprised. "You're actually making decisions? The little brat is growing up?" She crossed her arms, to Naruto's relief. "No need." She said. "Come with me."

Naruto was confused as he was led down the hallway. No need? Tsunade stopped at what seemed to be a normal segment of wall with a picture of the Yondaime on it. She made a set of seals, which Naruto, who was training in every category, recognized as a complex fuuinjutsu unsealing technique. She finished her seals and put her palm against the wall. She channeled chakra into the wall and an amazingly complex seal appeared on the wall. She turned her hand and the seal unlocked. The wall turned into a door. Naruto was amazed. Such a complex seal… Even a genjutsu master wouldn't be able to see through that. Tsunade opened the door and walked in, Naruto in tow. They stood in front of a vault with a seal on it. With another array of hand seals, the vault door opened. Inside was a large table. Tsunade pushed Naruto in. "Listen, brat. This is a test, the last test for you to receive the Namikaze name and inheritance. You will open his scrolls, with your own power. Then, you will escape this vault." She closed the vault door quickly with a bang. Naruto was left there in the vault, looking at the table.

Naruto looked at the table curiously. 5 scrolls were on it. He picked up the first one. _Hmm… Namikaze name and inheritance… Clearly a blood seal. _He thought. He put his hand on the scroll and channeled chakra into it. A seal appeared. He then bit his thumb and drew blood. He swiped it across the scroll. The scroll then unraveled and a sword appeared from the sealing scroll with a puff of smoke. The sword's handle and sheath were gold and orange. The hilt of the sword was shaped like a dragon, and the sheath had a dragon imprint running down the length of it. Naruto slowly drew the beautiful katana. He finally took the full sword out of the sheath, and chakra flowed through him. He was surrounded in a brilliant yellow chakra cloak. The sword was beautiful. The blade was razor sharp with dragon engravings running down it. Engraved in the sword was the word 'Hikari' ('Light'). He sheathed it and the orange chakra ceased, though he still felt it course through him. He put it back down on the table.

He did the same process for the next scroll. Another sword appeared, this time the sheath a midnight black. The sheath had an imprint of a dark snake with glowing red eyes running down the length of it. The hilt was black and shaped like a snake. He drew the blade. Unsheathed, Naruto felt a dark chakra emit from the katana. The chakra coursed through him, seemingly mixing with the light, vibrant chakra from the other sword, creating a balance. Naruto felt amazing power course through him. The blade of the sword was razor sharp as well and had snake engravings coiling around the blade. Engraved in the sword was the word 'Kage' ('Shadow'). He sheathed that one as well and put it down, the aura disappearing but the power staying.

He moved onto the next scroll, expecting some kind of weapon. As he went through the same process, he was surprised to see what he got. In his hand were a note and a key. The key had 'Namikaze' engraved on it. He looked at the note. He opened it, and the note read, 'To my beloved son. I'll be long dead before you get this. I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. If you're reading this, you've unlocked your potential. Naruto, I love you. I'm watching you from the heavens. I am so proud of you, son. This is the key to our estate. You'll find it behind on top of the Hokage faces. It'll be on the mountain overlooking the village. Undo the seal and enter. I love you, son. –Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage'. Naruto shed a single tear reading it. "Dad…" He put the key and the note in his pouch.

He moved to the next scroll. It wasn't a sealing scroll. The scroll was simply titled 'Kage' (Shadow). He put it down on the table. _I'll open it later_. He thought. The next scroll he unsealed contained a cloak and a hat, specifically the Yondaime's Hokage garb. Naruto looked at it, excited. He also felt mourning and sadness when he saw it. He sealed it in the scroll again, a sad smile on his face. He looked back at the swords on the table. He reached inside his cloak and pulled his sword off of his waist. A plain but sharp sword, very practical. He draws the blade. Using a new chakra he learned, he completely melted the sword down into pure metal. Using expert chakra control and molding, he molded a complete Hiraishin kunai, without the seal of course. He strapped Hikari and Kage to his waist, Hikari on his right side and Kage on his left. He experimentally drew the blades.

With Kage in his right hand and Hikari in his left, he felt a huge rush of chakra and energy. He drops into a double sword kenjutsu stance. "Amazing…" He whispered. He sheathed them. He grabbed the other scrolls and put them in his pouch. "Now, for how the fuck I get out of here… Why would I even think? Hiraishin!" With that, he disappeared from the vault. He reappeared in his old apartment. He packed everything he had, which wasn't too much, and sealed it into a scroll. He checked the clock on the wall. "Oh, shit! It's 7:30!" Naruto dug through what was left of the clothes in his closet. He put together a black formal suit with a brilliant orange tie. With his spiff new look, he left all of his things hidden in his apartment. He arrived at the Hyuuga estate at 7:50. Naruto knocked on the large door, nervous. He knew Hiashi Hyuuga was scary. Hiashi Hyuuga was fucking SCARY. Luckily, Hinata answered the door. She had an elegant, beautiful white dress on. She smiled brightly at Naruto. "Hinata-chan, you look… Beautiful!" Naruto said. He took her hand. "You look great as well, Naruto." She replied. _I didn't stutter at all… All thanks to him. I love you, Naruto-kun._ She thought, smiling.

"So, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked. "I know a great sushi place." Hinata smiled "Sounds good." She replied. As they walked, Hinata held Naruto's arm, nuzzling his shoulder. Some villagers gave disapproving looks and sneers, while others smiled and cheered. They arrived at the sushi restaurant. They walked in and ordered their sushi. They sat down and talked to each other, falling into a deeper love by the minute. Naruto took her hands and held them. "This may seem bold and cliché, but I think I'm falling in love. I love you, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled in joy. "I love you too, Naruto-kun! I've waited to say this to you for so long…" They both leaned in, and their lips met.

**All right, I finally did another chapter. I'll try to get my shit together and update frequently, but no promises. PLEASE, my readers out there review! I need to know if this story is something I should continue! Also, criticism in all forms is wanted, if not needed! Thank you!**


End file.
